


Cold Feet

by coopbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cooper and Sebastian's wedding day and one of them is getting cold feet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> oneshot. previously posted on tumblr.

"What if something bad happens today?"

"Sebastian…"

"What if I trip on my own damn feet down the aisle?"

"Bas."

"You put tons of hairspray today, Hummel, what if your hair catches on fire and all attention will be on you?"

"Gee, thanks for being so concerned for any accidents I may have during this event."

"What if Cooper doesn't even _want_ to marry me? A black cat walked right by me earlier and I just broke this stupid compact mirror. Those have to be signs, right? Something horrible is going to happen and then the next seven years will be filled with bad luck."

" _Sebastian!_ Snap out of it, you big oaf! Stop pacing and look at me."

"I think looking at you and your fire hazardous self is bad luck."

"Shut the hell up and look. At. Me."

Sebastian stopped pacing for once, his feet finally frozen to the spot in the middle of the room with his back turned. He's been like this for the past hour or two, his stomach filled with butterflies, his heart beating frantically, and now he was starting to get the shivers. Great, he was getting sick. Today has turned to shit. He just wanted to crawl back into bed and die.

When Kurt demanded once more for him to turn around with a much scary tone, Sebastian obeyed this time and spun around, his arms crossed over his chest and his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Bas, no biting," Kurt reminded him, knowing how much of a bad habit it was for the taller boy to bite his lips (till they even bled sometimes) and Seb listened. He frowned at the other boy, but he left his lip alone.

"Bas," Kurt continued, "are you nervous?" Sebastian could've sworn he saw a smirk on that stupid porcelain face.

"I'm nervous for what you've planned for entertainment," Seb lied. "If it's a duet with you and Blaine I'm going to barf…on your dress."

"Sebastian Smythe _is_ getting cold feet." Kurt was definitely smirking, that little punk. "You only get this insulting now when you're nervous." Sebastian made a scoffing noise as he looked away, not wanting to deal with this teasing. Not today.

"Your face gets nervous," Sebastian said, and Kurt sighed.

"And you say the lamest 'your face' jokes. Sebastian, it's okay if you're nervous. Blaine and I were nervous on our wedding day, but it was perfect and you know that. Today will be perfect, too."

"Cold feet is worse, isn't it?" Seb asked quietly. "I don't…I don't know if I can—"

"Don't you say those words, Smythe, or I will push you off from the tallest tower for practically _begging_ me to plan this whole wedding. Do you know the time and effort I've put into all of this, including dealing with _you?_ "

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something, but Kurt raised his finger as a warning, then he shut his mouth closed.

"Now, I'll go call Coop to come talk to you if that will put you at ease," Kurt said, and Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see—"

"The groom to see the bride, yes, but are you a bride, Bas? No. Neither you nor Coop is one, so it's okay, dammit. I'll go get him. You. Stay. Here. Got it?"

Pouting, Sebastian stayed in the same standing position and Kurt stomped out of the room. When did he ever get scared of Hummel? Five minutes passed agonizingly slow and he started getting restless again, so he continued his pacing back and forth across the room.

Kurt found Blaine and Cooper in one of the guest bedrooms downstairs. Cooper was sitting on the edge of the bed, his knees bouncing while Blaine was leaning against the dresser. Kurt glared at the older man. If he had to deal with another groom suffering with nerves…

"Hey, honey, what's up?" Blaine greeted. Coop glanced up at Kurt in confusion, not even knowing that the boy walked into the room.

"Kurt, is Sebastian all right?" he asked, standing up.

"Well – if you mean that he's insulting and calling me a woman 'all right,' then yes," Kurt replied. "He's perfectly fine. However, he's being a huge idiot and he needs you right now before he becomes the runaway groom."

"Wh-what does that mean?" Cooper said, now worried for his husband-to-be.

Kurt saw the glare Blaine was giving him and he sighed. "He's just…nervous, Coop. He's asking to see you right now."

"Wait," Blaine cut in, "isn't it bad luck for you to see each other?"

"Neither of us are brides, B," Cooper said, holding back a chuckle. "Unless there's an actual rule book on gay marriage, or something, I'm going to see my best friend."

If there was dirt instead of wood, Sebastian would've dug himself a rut with his own feet in the middle of the bedroom. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous in the first place. Any minute now he was going to walk down the aisle and marry the man he loved. Kurt promised it was going to the perfect wedding (besides his and Blaine's, he added) and so the whole day Seb tried to convince himself that nothing was going to go wrong. He's been excited about this day since he and Coop started planning, really truly excited.

Now here he was, doubting himself, scaring himself.

There was a soft knock on the door and Seb made himself stop pacing, looking up to see his fiancé—his _husband_ in a few minutes—stepping inside of the room.

"Hey, you," Cooper greeted, smiling, his eyes studying Seb. "You look beautiful."

Sebastian almost immediately relaxed at the sight of the wonderful man in front of him, but he didn't move.

"Cooper…" Before he said anything else, he was being embraced by the older man. His shoulders sagged and he let his arms drop, calming down in Cooper's arms.

"Sorry," Coop whispered, clearly not letting go of the boy anytime soon. "Thought you might need this. You feeling okay, sweetheart?"

Sebastian wanted to lie and say "yes, of course, you moron," but he shook his head. He could never lie to this man. He never was able to lie ever since they met.

"What's wrong, babe?" Cooper asked. "Please tell me."

"I…are you sure you want to marry me?"

Cooper grabbed Seb by the shoulders and held him a few inches away, staring into his eyes.

"Of course I do, Sebastian," he answered, and the look on his face was making Seb feel regretful about asking such a question. "You know I've always wanted to, and I'm going to in a few minutes."

"Right. I know. Sorry. I just…I'm being stupid, that's all."

Slightly frowning, Coop held Sebastian's face in one hand, stroking his cheek with his thumb. They've been talking about this day for months now, and Seb could tell that Cooper was so concerned about him. Seb didn't want his fiancé to deal with his idiocy, why did he have to open his great, big mouth?

"Honey, you are not stupid. And it's not stupid to get cold feet. Y'know, I've been a wreck all day. You've seen me crying—"

"That cat walked by you, too, huh?"

"Crying tears of joy, Seb. I've been waiting for this day since the day we met."

"You need to get better at lying, babe."

"Wait—wait a minute, let me finish!" Coop laughed, and it was the sweetest and most comforting sound Seb has heard all day. He kept quiet and he took hold of Coop's hands, gently swinging them back and forth.

"The first time I saw you," Cooper continued, "I thought...'wow, he's beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. I bet he's charming and kind and funny. I bet that's the man I'm going to marry someday.' And here we are. Who knew we'd be standing where we are now? How did I ever get so lucky to catch a perfect man like you, Sebastian?"

"It wasn't that hard, really. You ordered me coffee and you already won me over."

Coop snorted. "Yeah, after the _fourth_ coffee I got you that week, Mr. Playing Hard to Get."

Sebastian let out a laugh, making the other man smile. "You caught me off guard, okay? I've never met a guy who stalked the coffee shop just to remember my order. And I did take you out to dinner to pay you back…even though _you_ were the one who ended up paying."

"Hey, a gorgeous man like yourself shouldn't be the one to pay. You should be spoiled."

"Honey, I've been spoiled all my life."

Cooper leaned his forehead against Seb's, never looking away from those wonderful green eyes. "And you're going to get even more spoiled when you become my husband today."

Sebastian smiled softly, glancing down at the other man's lips. He closed the gap between them by pressing his lips against Coop's, eyes fluttering shut.

When they pulled back from what seemed like forever, even if it was just a simple yet sweet kiss, Sebastian pulled back a little.

"I love you, Cooper," he whispered, his lips still grazing the other man's. "I want to marry you. More than anything. Today. Right now. I'm sorry for acting…silly."

"No. No, it's alright, sweetie. Everyone is rather silly on wedding days, but it's all going to be amazing. By the end of the day, I'll get to call you my incredible"—he pecked him—"wonderful"—another peck—"spectacular"—a third peck—" _beautiful_ husband." And then another kiss, harder this time to leave them both breathless. "I love you so much, Sebastian. Now what d'you say, babe?" Coop pulled away and wrapped an arm around Sebastian's. "Shall we?"

Sebastian smiled. He knew he wanted to this, always have. Any thoughts of doubt and fear were now gone all because of this gorgeous man. Sebastian was so lucky to be marrying him, and so very happy to be in love with Cooper Anderson.

"Let's give 'em hell, babe."


End file.
